monsaventinusfandomcom-20200214-history
Aldus Marius Peregrinus (Populus)
right|frame|Aldus Marius Peregrinus (Castra Vetera, cubiculum C, Via Tecta, Campus Martius) Aldus Marius Peregrinus sum. Ave Roma Immortalis!! I first came into my Roman heritage shortly after the Gulf War. Having served in and loved the military, I naturally gravitated towards studying and re-creating the Roman Legions. However, there were no reenactor Legions in my area when I began; so, as Lucius Marius Fimbria, I appeared solo at Renaissance Faires, Society for Creative Anachronism (SCA) events and other "roleplaying" venues. But for me it was anything but roleplay; it was the truest expression of who I really am. My life's-work from then to now has been to recreate and revive Roman culture and civilisation to the greatest extent possible in the modern era. To that end, I made presentations in kit to archaeology and anthropology clubs, Boy Scout troops and anywhere else I could grab an audience. I helped church groups who wanted the Romans in their Passion plays to look more like the real thing. In college I took the courses I felt would most enhance my Roman experience; somehow I wound up sitting on a degree in historical cultural anthropology... Every course was relevant; Rome touched on them all. And for three years I taught Latin and ancient history to homeless and disadvantaged children in Riverside, California. For many of them, it was their first time using a library or reference books...and their first experience at learning something, not for survival value, but for its own sake. I have long sought to find other Romans and Roman groups around the world, and to put them in touch with each other or at least make them aware of each others' presence. I would like to see someone build a Roman living-history park, along the lines of Colonial Williamsburg, somewhere in the central US. Reenactors and SCAdians could hold events there; college students could spend a summer or a semester actually living "the Roman Way". So I was greatly excited when I was introduced to Nova Roma in April of AUC MMDCCLI (1998 CE). I became a Citizen in July of that same year. I remained such until April of AUC MMDCCLIV (2001 CE), not as productively as I would have liked. I then went on to help found the Societas Via Romana. I am happy and quite active there, having served as praeceptor (new-member mentor), Senator, rector of the Collegium Militarium, and one of last year's Curatores (magistrates). I even let them make me their Webmaster a couple of years ago . That's besides my personal Web site and the half-dozen Roman-related message-boards and mailing-lists I either own or contribute to! >({|;-) I'm a guest-editor on the Nova Roma Wiki, and an associate member of The Roman Way, a civilian reenactment group based in Austin and San Antonio, Texas. I was recently appointed SVR legatus (liaison officer) for the Texas/Oklahoma regio. I live in northeastern Oklahoma with one Very Small Dog, who will be accompanying me on my rounds as I resume my Roman Wanderings. My ''praenomen'' I was a printer before I was anything else, and Aldus Manutius was a notable man of my trade. Working in Renaissance Italy, he invented the italic typefaces; much of our modern-day punctuational system; and the custom of using a colophon or "printer's mark" still practiced by the better publishing-houses to this day. After a couple of false starts, I decided to honor this man by adopting his forename as my praenomen. I have been Aldus Marius since AUC MMDCCLVII (2004 CE). Check out my library! (Pun intended) Res gestae Faire appearances *Visitor, Renaissance Pleasure Faire (San Bernardino, CA), 1968 and 1978 CE *Visitor, Texas Renaissance Festival (Plantersville, TX), 1984-85 CE *Visitor, Renaissance Pleasure Faire, 1986-87 CE *Counter Help (Gyldanscript gold-wire jewelry), Texas Renaissance Festival, :1991 CE / AUC MMDCCXLIV As Lucius Marius Fimbria *Visitor, Renaissance Pleasure Faire, 1991-94 CE / AUC MMDCCXLIV - 'XLVII *Performer-Patron (Lost Roman Legionary), Harvest Renaissance Festival (Novato, CA), :1994-95 CE / AUC MMDCCXLVII - 'XLVIII *Performer-Patron (Lost Roman Legionary), Renaissance Pleasure Faire, :1996 CE / AUC MMDCCXLIX *Visitor, Texas Renaissance Festival, 1997-98 CE / AUC MMDCCXL - 'LI *Performer-Patron (Lost Roman Legionary), Scarborough Faire (Waxahachie, TX), :1997-98 CE / AUC MMDCCXL - 'LI *Visitor, Scarborough Faire, 2003 CE / AUC MMDCCLVI In Nova Roma * Propraetor of America Austroccidentalis :Appointed a.d. III Id. Sep., AUC MMDCCLII (1999 CE) :Served until a.d. XI Kal. Apr., AUC MMDCCLIII (2000 CE) * Curator sermonem (Vigintisexvir) * Nomenclator (Scriba to the Censores) * Tribunus militum In the Societas Via Romana * Praeceptor * Rector, Collegium Militarium * Senator * Member of the Concilium rei publicae constituendum ("Constitutional Convention"), :AUC MMDCCLVIII (2005 CE) * Curator, AUC MMDCCLIX - MMDCCLX (2006 and 2007 CE) * Webmaster, AUC MMDCCLIX (2006 CE) - present * Elevated to the ordo equester * Curialis (Senator again), AUC MMDCCLXI (2008 CE) - present * Legatus, Teiana regio, AUC MMDCCLXI (2008 CE) - present Amici *Q Servilius Priscus *L Vitellius Triarius *Q Valerius Poplicola *Valerius Claudius Iohannes *M Lupinius Paulus *Medusa Gladiatrix *L Livia Plauta Favorite Web sites * My humble Page, the Roman Outpost Category:Populus